Conventionally, an inlet pipe and an outlet pipe are connected to a receiver housing in such manner that both pipes are connected directly to the receiver housing then fixed to each other as shown in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open publication (KOKAI) 59-189068. These conventional receivers have the disadvantage that the operation of connecting both pipes to each other and to the receiver housing is too complicated.